brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 6143
|Appearances= }} Part 6143, the 2x2 Round Brick is a cylindrical brick. Sets including drums or pillars often include this part. An axle fits into the centre for extra purposes found in sets. It comes in practically every colour and is a common piece. Appearances Bright Green: *2 in 5862 Flower Fairy Party (2003) *1 in 5861 Fairy Island (2003) Black: *20 in 6391 Cargo Center (1984) *12 in 6990 Monorail Transport System (1987) *10 in 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub (2002) *9 in 10211 Grand Emporium (2010) *8 in 9723 Cities & Transportation (2000) *8 in 3804 Robotics Invention System 2.0 (2001) *8 in 7905 Building Crane (2006) *8 in 9794 Team Challenge Set (2003) *8 in 7186 Watto's Junkyard (2001) *8 in 9747 Robotics Invention System(1999) *8 in 9719 Robotics Invention System(1998) *8 in 8160 Cruncher Block & Racer X(2008) *7 in 9320 Journey into Space (2003) *7 in 8285 Tow Truck (2006) *6 in 7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center (2000) *6 in 678 Knights' Kingdom Chess Set (2005) *6 in 6497 Twisted Time Train (1997) *6 in 6257 Castaway's Raft (1989) *6 in 9761 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2004 - No Limits (2004) *6 in 8275 Motorized Bulldozer (2007) *6 in 7775 Aquabase Invasion (2007) *6 in 78744 Star Wars Value Pack (2000) *6 in 6950 Mobile Rocket Transport (1982) *6 in 10041 Main Street (2003) *5 in 9763 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2006 - Nano Quest (2006) *5 in 6897 Rebel Hunter (1992) *5 in 8106 Aero Booster (2007) *5 in 5770 Lighthouse Island (2011) *5 in 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon (2006) *5 in 6958 Android Base (1996) *4 in 4816 Knights' Catapult(2000) *4 in 5172 Round Bricks, Rocket Noses and Tails(1991) *4 in 6390 Main Street (1980) *4 in 7702 Thunder Fury (2006) *4 in 8865 Test Car (1988) *4 in 7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter (2011) *4 in 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase (2008) *4 in 6374 Holiday Home (1983) *4 in 3829 Fire Nation Ship (2006) *4 in 740 basic building set (1985) *4 in 8107 Fight for the Golden Tower (2007) *4 in 6059 Knight's Stronghold (1990) *4 in 10183 Hobby Train Set (2007) *4 in 7045 Hovercraft Hideout (2003) *4 in 6881 Lunar Rocket Launcher (1984) *4 in 1092 TECHNIC Control II (1986) *4 in 7713 Bridge Walker and White Lightning (2006) *4 in 10213 Shuttle Adventure (2010) *4 in 9857 Assortment of Plate Pieces (1992) *4 in 7864 Transformer / Speed Controller 12V (1980) *4 in 9648 Education Resource Set {supplemental parts for NXT base set} (2006) *3 in 8295 Telescopic Handler (2008) *3 in 7715 push-along passenger steam train (1985) *3 in 8265 Front Loader (2009) *3 in 6199 Hydro Crystalation Station (1998) *3 in 10192 Space Skulls (2008) *3 in 6972 Polaris-I Space Lab (1987) *3 in 4095 Record and Play (2003) *3 in 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (2005) *3 in 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer (2006) *3 in 7410 Jungle River (2003) *3 in 7750 12v Electric Steam Locomotive (1980) *3 in 8682 Nitro Intimidator (2006) *3 in 8063 Tractor with Trailer (2009) *3 in 8284 dune buggy / tractor (2006) *3 in 7047 Coast Watch HQ (2003) *3 in 7094 King's Castle Siege (2007) *2 in 7810 Push-Along Steam Engine (1980) *2 in 920 Launch Pad {non-U.S. version of 483} (1979) *2 in 4657 Fire Squad HQ (2003) *2 in 6890 Cosmic Cruiser (1982) *2 in 7419 Dragon Fortress (2003) *2 in 6542 Launch & Load Seaport (1991) *2 in 7674 v-19 torrent (2008) *2 in 7710 Push-Along Passenger Steam Train (1980) *2 in 8660 Arctic Rescue Unit (1986) *2 in 5056 Space Elements (1993) *2 in 8161 Grand Prix Race (2008) *2 in 6926 Mobile Recovery Vehicle (1986) *2 in 6953 Cosmic Laser Launcher (1987) *2 in 4557 Freight Loading Station (1999) *2 in 1498 Spy-Bot (1987) *2 in 6970 Beta-1 Command Base (1980) *2 in 4565 Freight and Crane Railway (1996) *2 in 462 Rocket Launcher (1978) *2 in 8959 Claw Digger (2009) *2 in 6209 Slave I (2006) *2 in 7709 Sentai Fortress (2006) *2 in 5590 Whirl N' Wheel Super Truck (1990) *2 in 6940 Alien Moon Stalker (1986) *2 in 897 Launcher {non U.S. version of 462} (1978) *2 in 6939 Saucer Centurion (1994) *2 in 1510 Unnamed Bonus Pack (1987) *2 in 6190 Shark's Crystal Cave / Aquashark Sea Wolf (1996) *2 in 6205 v-wing fighter (2006) *2 in 1352 Explosion Studio (2001) *2 in 9633 Advanced Air Power Set (2002) *2 in 7115 Gungan Patrol (2000) *2 in 6783 Sonar Transmitting Cruiser (1986) *2 in 7315 Solar Explorer (2001) *2 in 8759 Battle of Metru Nui (2005) *2 in 6876 Alienator (1988) *2 in 6836 V-Wing Fighter (1997) *2 in 65767 Attack from the Sea (2005) *2 in 1974 Bonus Pack (1989) *2 in 8960 Thunder Driller (2009) *2 in 2160 Crystal Scavenger (1997) *2 in 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft (2008) *2 in 7936 Level Crossing (2010) *2 in 5976 River Expedition (1999) *2 in 483 Alpha-1 Rocket Base (1979) *2 in 6991 Monorail Transport Base (1994) *2 in 1968 Space Express (1985) *2 in 7727 Freight Steam Train Set (1983) *2 in 7993 Service Station (2007) *2 in 1974 Flyercracker U.S.A. (1989) *2 in 10184 Town Plan (2008) *2 in 2151 Robo Raider (1997) *2 in 7648 MT-21 Mobile Mining Unit (2008) *2 in 6441 Deep Reef Refuge (1997) *2 in 7310 Mono Jet (2001) *1 in 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout (2004) *1 in 3747 Locomotive Dark Grey Bricks (2001) *1 in 5571 Giant Truck (1996) *1 in 6834 Celestial Sled (1993) *1 in 10152 Maersk Line Container Ship (2004) *1 in 8802 Dark Fortress Landing (2005) *1 in 7473 Street Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard (2005) *1 in 6959 Lunar Launch Site (1994) *1 in 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout (2007) *1 in 3746 Locomotive Brown Bricks (2001) *1 in 6087 Witch's Magic Manor (1997) *1 in 6597 Century Skyway (1994) *1 in 6394 Metro Park & Service Tower (1988) *1 in 6364 Paramedic Unit (1980) *1 in 6021 Jousting Knights (1984) *1 in 4166 Mickey's Car Garage (2000) *1 in 6753 Highway Transport (2009) *1 in 6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab (1996) *1 in 65801 Trains Value Pack (2005) *1 in 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (2002) *1 in 10176 King's Castle (2006) *1 in 8800 Vladek's Siege Engine (2004) *1 in 3744 Locomotive Green Bricks (2001) *1 in 4768 The Durmstrang Ship (2005) *1 in 4837 Mini Trains (2008) *1 in 4953 Fast Flyers (2007) *1 in 8862 Backhoe Grader (1989) *1 in 4708 Hogwarts Express (2001) *1 in 9364 Hospital (1993) *1 in 5016 Player and Backboard (2003) *1 in 6986 Mission Commander (1989) *1 in 1353 Car Stunt Studio (2001) *1 in 8294 Excavator (2008) *1 in 6331 Patriot Jet (1996) *1 in 3842 Lunar Command (2009) *1 in 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack (2009) *1 in 6856 Planetary Decoder (1996) *1 in 8799 Knights' Castle Wall (2004) *1 in 7746 Single-Drum Roller (2009) *1 in 3225 Classic Train (1998) *1 in 8854 Power Crane (1989) *1 in 4655 Quick Fix Station (2003) *1 in 7261 Clone Turbo Tank (w/ Lighted Figure) (2005) *1 in 20001 LEGO Batbot (2007) *1 in 6852 Sonar Security (1993) *1 in 8428 Concept Car (1998) *1 in 3745 Locomotive Black Bricks (2001) *1 in 7468 Saturn V Moon Mission (2003) *1 in 8825 Night Chopper (1991) *1 in 8371 Extreme Power Bike (2003) *1 in 6752 Fire Rescue (2009) *1 in 5013 Free Throw (2003) *1 in 7316 Excavation Searcher (2001) *1 in 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express (2004) *1 in 7681 Separatist Spider Droid (2008) *1 in 8043 Motorized Excavator (2010) *1 in 6805 Astro Dasher (1985) *1 in 4758 Hogwarts Express (2004) *1 in 10159 LEGO City Airport (2004) *1 in 8264 Hauler (2009) *1 in 6262 King Kahuka's Throne (1994) *1 in 7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar (2005) *1 in 8829 Dune Blaster (1994) *1 in 10219 Maersk Container Train (2011) *1 in 7418 Scorpion Palace (2003) *1 in 10205 My Own Train (2002) *1 in 7294 Dino Quad (2005) *1 in 8258 Crane Truck (2009) *1 in 30008 Snowman (2009) *1 in 10173 Holiday Train (2006) *1 in 7730 Electric Goods Train Set (1980) *1 in 7714 Golden Guardian (2007) *1 in 6487 Mountain Rescue (1997) *1 in 8801 Knights' Attack Barge (2005) *1 in 4056 Color Light (2001) *1 in 10187 Volkswagen Beetle (2008) *1 in 4514 Cargo Crane (2003) *1 in 6824 Space Dart-I (1984) *1 in 7822 Railway Station (1980) *1 in 3743 Locomotive Blue Bricks (2001) *1 in 8118 Hybrid Rescue Tank (2008) *1 in 8432 Concept Car (1998) *1 in 4057 Spot Light (2001) *1 in 6899 Nebula Outpost (1996) *1 in 6879 Blizzard Baron (1993) *1 in 8061 Gateway of the Squid (2010) *1 in 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (1998) *1 in 6195 Neptune Discovery Lab / Aqua Dome 7 (1995) *1 in 7946 King's Castle (2010) External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1979 Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts